


One Winged Angel

by Jabiechan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Two Shot, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabiechan/pseuds/Jabiechan
Summary: All the sides have wings, given the ability to fly far and wide. Everyone except for Janus who was cursed to forever only have one, forced to stay trapped on the ground. Ashamed of this, he hides his secret from the others. It works for a while until it doesn´t. Due to a little mishap, his secret is revealed to Patton, but he wants to help him? Watch as Janus learns to be more open to others, and the blossoming of love between him and the one side who showed him true kindness.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	One Winged Angel

“Come on Logan, fly with me!”

Janus sneered as Patton laced his hands with Logan’s, a sharp pang in his chest. He despised that smile, the fact it shined so bright, and how it made his heart jump. He watched as Patton spread his large wings, osprey wings specifically. They were beautiful, covered in splotches of color, dark brown with light brown patches on top, and a pure white with brown stripes on the bottom. 

Logan rolled his eyes at the other side, but flapped his crow wings which were sleek and black as the two took off from the ground. He certainly didn’t feel jealousy at all when Patton smiled, laughing with such joy as the two soared above in the clouds; meeting up with Roman and Virgil, both who had peacock and dove wings respectfully. Even Remus was flying with the others despite having ostrich wings, a bird who was not supposed to fly (Remus had always liked to “screw” with the rules though). It was a sight to see and Deceit felt a slight twinge of disgust. He had to leave now. Janus got himself up from the ground, smoothing the creases from his suit and started back towards the common room, trying to push down the growing knot of envy in his stomach, and the mild ache in his back as he felt the bindings come a bit undone. Janus picked up his pace, praying none of the others had noticed. 

“Dee!” 

Janus sighed as he heard Patton call out to him and felt the wind on his neck, turning around to meet the concerned gaze from the other side. 

“Hold on a second. Where are you heading off to?”

“Why do you care?” Janus murmured, rolling his eyes. That earned a small flinch from Patton which _definitely_ didn’t make Janus heart hurt. 

“I just do. . .” Patton said, trailing off slightly, looking downcast as his wings drooped. 

“Patton, I-” Janus murmured, reaching out to try and comfort the other man. He recoiled though as Virgil flew over, his white wings outstretched, making an angel-like silhouette in the sky. He landed in front of Patton, his arm pushing the other side back and his wings creating some sort of barrier. Virgil looked at Patton with concern.

“Patton, did he hurt you?” 

“No! I’m fine kiddo.” 

Virgil still glared at Janus, his dark brown eyes glowing a bit. Janus rolled his snake eye.

“I promise I didn’t hurt him Virgil. You know me. Can I go now?” 

“Fine! Go _now_ ,” Virgil spat out, venom laced in his voice. It didn’t bother Janus as much as it would’ve before. He bowed with a slight smirk on his face, best to keep up his little act for now.

“Of course. I shall _not_ be on my way.”

He sauntered off from the two, careful not to look back at the two, _especially_ Patton. He pushed open the door to the light side's common room and closed it behind him. He sighed in relief as he collapsed on the couch. 

“That had been way too close,” he mumbled. The ache in his back was becoming more unbearable, and he desperately needed to get his shirt off to relieve it just a bit. _Maybe he could?_ Janus glanced cautiously around the room for a few moments, slightly anxious that another side would enter the room. No one came. He took off his hat, placing it beside him before moving to peel off his yellow gloves and tossing them to the side. Janus went to unclip his capelette, shrugging it off his shoulders. He glanced down at the golden buttons on his jacket and hesitated for a second before unfastening them, taking off his jacket, and met with the white bandages wrapped around his upper torso. The sight still boggled the side at times, mostly due to the fact he rarely ever did _this._ Janus closed his eyes slightly as he began to unravel the bandages. It seemed like an incredibly slow process, like hours to him when it would have not been more than thirty seconds. The bandages dropped to the floor as the shuffled over to an oval shaped mirror. He didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, but rather focused on what was in his reflection. Janus took in his appearance, every little flaw; the scales that shimmered slightly on the left side of his body, his messy brown hair, and the ruffled and unpreened wing that began stretching out from his right side. He eyed the wing, glaring as a grimace that formed on his lips. It was covered in black feathers with hints of white and grey plumage. An anhinga wing, a snake bird. It might’ve looked beautiful to anyone else, but to him it was not. The sight of it was revolting and disgusting, utterly sickening to look at. Yet, it was _him._ He was the _snake_ , the _liar_ , the _deceiver_ that was sent to tempt Thomas. It was a sentiment expressed by the light sides, and his own wing reflected it. 

“How appropriate,” he mumbled. A one winged serpent, forever pinned down and forced to traverse the world alone, never given the opportunity to be free. It wasn't anything new to Janus and he had long since accepted the fact when he saw that he _only_ had one wing. It had been around when Thomas was only a young child when Roman showed off his peacock wings, flashy and dramatic to the others. They had been the first to grow in for the sides. Remus followed shortly after, then Patton, Logan, Virgil, and finally him. He had been confused that day though when he only saw one wing growing from his back, only on his right side. Only his “good” side, the right side had the wing while his “evil” side, his left side was left with nothing. He began binding it up out of shame, but it quickly turned into a routine after a while. It was simple enough and when asked by the others about his wings, he responded with a simple phrase. _“I don’t have wings.”_ The others had been suspicious for a bit, but they quickly forgot about it which Janus didn’t have a problem with. The easier the better. 

Janus went to pick up the bandages from the ground, the ache subsided for a while. He moved to rewrap the wing back up, folding it in and hoping to be rid of seeing the atrocity from any much longer, go back to ignoring it again like he usually did. Still, even after hiding from the other sides for decades a thought still crossed his mind every so often. _“Just tell them. Tell “him”.”_ It was so simple, but something so stupid. Janus could already see them all yelling at him, maybe even laughing at his wing. It was too risky and besides, he was too much of a coward to actually tell anyone. No, the bandages were good enough, a long term solution for his problem. He finished wrapping back up, feeling the feathers press down slightly on his back as the dull ache began to settle in again. It wasn’t as bad as before and Janus went to tighten the bandages some more. He grabbed his jacket and began to open it back up when he heard the voice. 

“Dee!” 

It was distinct, lighter than Virgil’s deeper tone and not as dramatic or monotone as Roman or Logan. Nope, it sounded like Patton’s voice and it sounded close. Janus felt his body freeze as Patton passed through the door. 

“Dee? Where are y- _oh_.” 

The bandages fell slack in Janus’s hands as he stared, eyes wide. Patton looked at his semi covered wing, curiosity etched on his face, but also concern as Patton’s eyes bore into his own. Janus averted his gaze, but still remained petrified. _Move body!_

“Dee, what is- you have”

Janus quickly grabbed his gloves, capelette, and hat and bolted away from the other side, tuning out the cries from behind him. His heart pounded in his chest which became increasingly louder in his ears. He was out of breath when he made it back to the dark side's common room, placing the accessories in his arms beside him as he flopped into his yellow armchair. _Patton_ _knew_. _He knew._ Patton could tell anyone about his wing, his little secret so easily. Janus felt nausea creep up on him, but tried to force it down. 

“Patton wouldn’t do that,” Janus murmured. It was reassuring to him, if only if it slightly calmed him down for a few seconds.

“Patton wouldn’t do what?” 

Janus jolted, his heart clenching in fear as Remus looked at him, head tilted slightly. He munched on his deodorant. 

“Nothing.” 

Remus shrugged, taking another bite of deodorant as he flailed his brown ostrich wings around. 

“Whatever you say Dee Dee. I’m gonna go get some mud, I deserve it you know,” Remus hummed with a crooked smile on his face. “By the way did you know-”

“Yes Remus, you tell me every day,” Janus groaned. 

“I mean, you are part snake, so I’m just saying-”

“Remus, I’m not taking off my pants.”

Remus pouted with his arms crossed, similar to that of a child and wings slouched. 

“You’re no fun,” he whined, but skipped out of the common room to his own room and shut his blood stained door with a click. Janus relaxed slightly as the other side left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. _What now?_ The question lingered around for a few minutes until he came to an easy answer. He would do what he was best at, lying and hiding from the others. 

Hiding was easier than he thought, confining himself to the dark side’s area of Thomas's mind. It was simple enough as he just kept to himself in his room, accompanied by the sound of jazz and classical music. Even so, the constant nagging feeling still persisted though it was easy to ignore for the most part. His wing did feel a bit more painful than usual which was odd. It wasn’t like Janus had kept his wing bound up like this before, sometimes it being bound for days, even weeks. He had grown accustomed to the ache for years, but this was much more unbearable. 

His day had started off normal. Janus had been lounging around and listening to some jazz while reading a random philosophical book when he felt a sharp spike of pain go through his body. He stifled down a scream that almost escaped his lips.

“Damn it,” he grunted as Janus went to unbutton his jacket. Another wave of pain wracked his body again, worse than the last one which made him stagger. He bit his lip to try and stop another scream. He managed to shrug the jacket and quickly ripped off the bandages. Janus stared at the bandages, once a previous stark white color were now stained red with clumps of feathers mixed in with it. 

“Shit. No no no no no no!”

He tried to flex his wing, experimenting and hoping the pain would subside. It didn’t help at all. His stupid wing was damaged and he needed to fix it, painkillers and fresh bandages, two things that he ran out of a while ago. Janus groaned. Medical supplies only existed in the light sides domain which meant he had to go there where Patton was. Patton. . .

He sighed, buttoning his jacket back up quickly, careful not to hurt his wing even more. He draped his capelette over his shoulders and walked over to the door. Janus went to twist the doorknob, hesitant before opening the door. He glanced around cautiously and began sprinting towards the light sides domain towards the bathroom. _Please no one show up._ Janus moved towards the medicine cabinet, but gasped as another jab of pain from his wing, more agonizing than before. He felt himself hit the tiled floor with a sickening thud, a few curses flying from his mouth. That would have alerted a side by now which meant he had to act fast. Janus managed to force himself up from the ground, arms shaking slightly as he went to open the cabinet again. Janus’s eyes traced the contents in it frantically as fear coursed in his veins, his breathing becoming more erratic. He quickly moved between the different pill bottles until his eyes landed on the one he was looking for. _Tylenol._ Janus snatched the painkillers and a fresh roll of bandages and bundled them up in his arms as he closed the cabinet with a small click. He was in the clear, no one had come. 

He turned towards the door, going to open it up only to jump slightly as it opened, Patton in front of him with his brown eyes wide. His gaze lingered on Janus for a moment before glancing down at the painkillers and bandages in his arms, and furrowed his eyebrows. 

¨Deceit, why do you need _that_?¨

¨No reason,¨ Janus managed to say. Patton raised an eyebrow. For someone nicknamed Deceit, he wasn’t being much of a good liar right now. 

¨Uh huh,¨ Patton murmured. The two sides stood there awkwardly. Janus cleared his throat. 

¨Okay well, I´m gonna go.¨

Janus motioned for the other side to move out of the way with a wave of his hand, still clutching the medical supplies close. Patton scooted out of the way, suspicion still in his eyes. Janus quickly started walking away from the bathroom, almost in the clear. 

¨Wait Dee!¨

Janus sighed, his heart pounding in his chest a bit but turned around. 

¨Yeah, what do you want?¨Janus asked. Patton scoffed, his osprey wings frilling out a bit.

¨Really, are we just not gonna talk about this?¨ Patton cried out, as he started towards which caused a spike of fear in Janus. He took a step back from the other side.

¨What do you mean?¨ he said, trying his best not to stammer. Patton sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

¨Don´t play dumb. I´m talking about your _wings_.”

Janus paused for a moment. _Wings_? He didn't know then.

¨Me? With wings? Come on, Patton you know that's crazy?¨ Janus scoffed. 

¨Crazy? Really Dee? I saw the bandages and the feathers! I was concerned for you! I´m a dad, it's kind of what I do!¨Patton cried out, a frown forming on his face. 

¨Patton, I´m fine. Can I-¨

Janus yelped as he fell to the ground, the painkillers and bandages dropping from his arms. He curled in on himself, trying to numb the pain he was feeling. 

¨Dee!¨ Patton exclaimed, running over to Janus, kneeling to the ground as he felt warm blood seeping through his shirt. Janus clenched his teeth as another wave of agony came from his wings. He closed his eyes. 

Patton glanced at the jacket, taking in the blossoming red stain. Realization

dawned behind his thick rimmed glasses. 

¨Dee, are your wings hurt?¨

¨No. . .¨

Janus didn´t get a reply, but rather he heard the rattling of pills in the pillbottle being picked up as well as the bandages. He opened his yellow snake eye slightly, glancing at Patton with the supplies in his arms as he sat down, placing the supplies to the side of him. Janus jumped a bit as Patton grabbed him by his shoulders and gently propped him up on a nearby wall before moving towards his capelette. Instinctively, he shot out his yellow gloved hand to grip the other´s wrist, tightening his hold to stop Patton as he let out a shaky breath. 

¨Wha-what are you doing?¨

¨Dee, you need help. Let me help you, please.¨

Patton moved his wrist out of his hand which had gone slack as he went back to try and take off his capelette again. Janus tried to push away again with little success. Patton´s persistence over this issue was so strong. His resistance was futile.

¨Whatever,¨ Janus mumbled, letting Patton do what he wanted. He felt the capelette unfasten from his shoulders, then his yellow gloves, then finally his jacket. Janus stared as he saw Patton pause, taking in his dirty and bloody bandages, lingering a bit before going to unwrap them. Janus blushed in embarrassment and looked away from the other side as his wing began to stretch out. He felt the sticky spots of blood on his ungroomed wing as well as the bald spots which were popping up. They must´ve looked even more hideous than before. 

¨Where's your other wing?¨

Janus felt his stomach plummet at the question, one of the questions he feared so much. He felt his body shake as he tried to calm himself down. 

¨I- I only have one,¨ 

¨Oh,¨ Patton said, his osprey wings ruffling slightly as his face reddened. ¨I´m sorry if I-¨

¨I don´t need your pity, you know,¨ Janus spat back, looking over at the other side. He had to look like some sort of freak to Patton. It was odd then when he saw Patton´s gaze softened, especially when it was a look of empathy. It was weird to Janus. 

¨I don't pity you. It's just your wing. When was the last time you preened it?¨

Janus felt as Patton´s fingertips brushed slightly over his wing. It was different, weird and foreign, nothing that he had ever experienced before. His wing flinched away, swatting Patton in the face. 

¨Sorry about that.¨

Patton giggled, his hot breath tickling Janus´s wing which was nice to him, not that he would ever admit outloud. 

¨It's fine Dee but, I still need to fix your wing. Let me see if I can find some ointment.¨

Patton walked towards the bathroom, leaving Janus with his thoughts. He laid there, listening to the other side rummage through the medicinal cabinet and letting out a small aha, and walked back to Janus. 

¨Found it! Oh and also, here. Thought it would help with the pain a bit,¨ Patton murmured, handing a cup of water and a painkiller to Janus. He took it and swallowed the pill down with water. It was cold and refreshing for his parched mouth. 

¨Thank you.¨

¨No problem! Okay, now let me see if I can fix your wing.¨

Janus felt hands on his wing as they sifted through each individual feather with the utmost care, plucking out the damaged ones. He flinched slightly in pain each time as one was removed and Patton mumbled quiet apologies. It wasn't anything he had ever experienced before, to be cared for in such a way. Yes, the dark sides were a family to him and he never doubted their love for him, but none of them were really known for actually showing it. It was more of an understood thing and he was fine with that, but this. . . 

¨Well, I tried my best to get rid of your damaged feathers. Your wing looks better, but I thought it would be good to preen the rest before I use the ointment. If that's all right?¨

Janus nodded. Patton´s hands worked to preen the rest of the disheveled feathers. He had grown accustomed to the steady pattern Patton maintained and leaned a bit into the touch, and sighed softly with content. If Patton had noticed it, he didn't say anything, just continuing with his task. 

¨Your wing is looking much better! Just a little bit of ointment on those bald spots, and you should be good for now!¨ Patton exclaimed, a smile on his face, very obviously trying to get him to respond. Janus gave a thumbs up in return, quietly sitting there. He snuck a small peek at Patton´s wings as he worked to get some of the ointment in the palm of his hand. _Two_ utterly gorgeous wings just like usual. He wondered. 

¨Hey Patton?¨ Janus asked the glasses-wearing man as he covered the spots on his wing with the cool ointment. It was soothing. 

¨Yeah, what´s up?¨ 

¨What does it feel like to fly?¨

Patton faltered for a second, and Janus could just know there was a look of horror on the other man's face. His face burned in shame. 

¨Whatever, forget I ever said anything.¨

¨Wha? No, no, no! Sorry I just, I never really thought about it. It just comes naturally to me, but it is nice to feel the wind under my wings. To be free.¨

¨That does sound nice. Too bad I´ll never get to experience it.¨

¨You could, I mean, I could help you after your wing heals up of course.¨

Janus froze and turned around, his eyes meeting Patton´s. He searched his face, but was only met with a look of honesty, a genuine want to help him. 

¨Okay.¨


End file.
